Stonewalled
Stonewalled is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred thirty-ninth case overall. It takes place in the Money Mile district of Grimsborough. Plot Chief Parker sent Jones and the player to venture capitalist Christian Bateman's penthouse after he reported finding a body buried inside his wall after the earthquake had damaged the wall. There, Jones and the player collected the decayed body of lawyer Stella Ziarati. During the investigation, the team found out that Stella had been dead for four years and that Christian's penthouse was hers before. Ramirez then discovered that Stella had buried a time capsule in Cooper Park prior to her murder. Afterward, Christian reported that someone had broken into his house, the intruder later being revealed as a poet named Omar Al Hadawi. The team eventually found enough evidence to arrest socialite Guadalupe del Prado for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Guadalupe said that Stella tried to prosecute her family, but she refused to tell why her family was getting prosecuted. Wanting to protect her family, Guadalupe bashed Stella's head with her law award repeatedly after getting invited to redecorate her penthouse. Guadalupe then spent the rest of the afternoon building a wall around her body. Judge Powell sentenced Guadalupe to 17 years in prison for the murder. Post-trial, Gloria and the player talked to Trudy Lively, Stella's colleague, to find out more about the del Prado family. Trudy said that Stella was working on a top-secret case codenamed "Salvador Bali" after the Spanish surrealist painter. The team then went to the penthouse and found Stella's research files hidden behind a locked Salvador Bali painting. Per Ramirez, the files were on Pablo el Loco, a notorious Luzaguayan drug lord, who was actually Guadalupe's father, Pablo del Prado. They then gave the files to Trudy so she could continue the case against el Loco. Meanwhile, CCN reporter Louis Leroux told Gloria and the player about his missing friend, social worker Zoe Kusama, whose phone was recently used in Cooper Park. They found the phone, which (per Cathy) had no data in it and had Jones's fingerprints all over it. Jones said that he was assigned Zoe's case and that he had exhausted all leads, only managing to find Zoe's phone in the Grimsborough library. Gloria and the player then swept the library and found Omar's poem written on the day of Zoe's disappearance. Omar said that he saw Zoe get into a car with blackened windows before disappearing for good. After they informed Jones of the new lead, he stormed off, thinking they were doubting his detective skills. After all the events, Chief Parker told the team to get ready to welcome a film crew arriving in Grimsborough for the premiere of a blockbuster movie. Summary Victim *'Stella Ziarati' (found hidden in a wall) Murder Weapon *'Law Award' Killer *'Guadalupe del Prado' Suspects CBatemanConspiracyPC239.png|Christian Bateman CBellConspiracyPC239.png|Constance Bell GdelPradoConspiracyPC239.png|Guadalupe del Prado OAlHadawiConspiracyPC239.png|Omar Al Hadawi TLivelyConspiracyPC239.png|Trudy Lively Quasi-suspect(s) LLerouxConspiracyQPC239.png|Louis Leroux DJonesConspiracyQPC233.png|David Jones Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Bendrick's gin. *The killer uses Crème de la Terre. *The killer has manicures. *The killer has blond hair. *The killer has blood type A-. Crime Scenes C239S1A.png|Penthouse C239S1B.png|Living Room C239S2A.png|Library C239S2B.png|Reading Corner C239S3A.png|Cooper Park C239S3B.png|Uprooted Tree Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Penthouse. (Clues: Book, Vacuum Cleaner, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Christian Bateman; Victim identified: Stella Ziarati) *Ask Christian Bateman about the victim. (Prerequisite: Penthouse investigated) *Examine Book. (Result: Library Book; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Library) *Investigate Library. (Prerequisite: Library Book unraveled; Clues: Missing Poster, Locked Computer) *Examine Missing Poster. (New Suspect: Guadalupe del Prado) *Inform Guadalupe del Prado of Stella's murder. (Prerequisite: G Del Prado decoded) *Examine Locked Computer. (Result: Library Computer; New Suspect: Constance Bell) *Ask Constance Bell about the victim. (Prerequisite: Library Computer decrypted) *Examine Vacuum Cleaner. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Crème de la Terre) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Bendrick's gin) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Cooper Park. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim's Award, Time Capsule, Bench Plaque; Murder Weapon registered: Law Award) *Examine Victim's Award. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has manicures; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Reading Corner) *Investigate Reading Corner. (Prerequisite: Green Substance analyzed; Clues: Victim's Briefcase, Torn Doll) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: App Brochure) *Analyze App Brochure. (12:00:00) *Question Christian Bateman about the victim's app. (Prerequisite: App Brochure analyzed; Profile updated: Christian uses Crème de la Terre and has manicures) *Examine Torn Doll. (Result: Voodoo Doll) *Confront Constance Bell about the voodoo doll. (Prerequisite: Voodoo Doll restored; Profile updated: Constance drinks Bendrick's gin) *Examine Time Capsule. (Result: Romantic Photo Man) *Examine Mystery Man. (New Suspect: Omar Al Hadawi) *Question Omar Al Hadawi about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Omar Al Hadawi identified) *Examine Bench Plaque. (Result: Bench Dedication; New Suspect: Trudy Lively) *Ask Trudy Lively about the victim. (Prerequisite: Bench Dedication unraveled; Profile updated: Trudy drinks Bendrick's gin) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: Christian drinks Bendrick's gin *Investigate Living Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Broken Tablet, Footstool, Lock-picking Tools) *Examine Broken Tablet. (Result: Victim's Tablet) *Analyze Victim's Tablet. (09:00:00) *Question Guadalupe del Prado about her angry texts to the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Tablet analyzed; Profile updated: Guadalupe drinks Bendrick's gin, uses Crème de la Terre and has manicures) *Examine Footstool. (Result: Magazine) *Confront Trudy Lively about the victim making partner. (Prerequisite: Magazine found; Profile updated: Trudy uses Crème de la Terre and has manicures) *Examine Lock-picking Tools. (Result: Orange Liquid) *Examine Orange Liquid. (Result: Jasmine Tea) *Confront Omar Al Hadawi about breaking into Bateman's penthouse. (Prerequisite: Jasmine Tea identified under microscope; Profile updated: Omar uses Crème de la Terre and has manicures) *Investigate Uprooted Tree. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Dirty Trowel, Sack of Cement) *Examine Dirty Trowel. (Result: Yellow Fibers) *Analyze Yellow Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Examine Sack of Cement. (Result: Bloody Powder) *Analyze Bloody Powder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blood type A-) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to On Shaky Ground (2/6). (No stars) On Shaky Ground (2/6) *Talk to Trudy Lively about the case the victim was working on. (Available after unlocking On Shaky Ground) *Investigate Penthouse. (Prerequisite: Trudy interrogated; Clue: Painting) *Examine Painting. (Result: Confidential Documents) *Analyze Confidential Documents. (06:00:00) *Give the legal files to Trudy Lively. (Prerequisite: Confidential Documents analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Louis Leroux about his missing person's case. (Available after unlocking On Shaky Ground) *Investigate Cooper Park. (Prerequisite: Louis interrogated; Clue: Takeout Bag) *Examine Takeout Bag. (Result: Zoe's Phone) *Analyze Zoe's Phone. (06:00:00) *Ask Jones about his prints on Zoe Kusama's phone. (Prerequisite: Zoe's Phone analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Library. (Prerequisite: Jones interrogated; Clue: Faded Poem) *Examine Faded Poem. (Result: Poem of the Month) *Ask Omar Al Hadawi to explain his poem. (Prerequisite: Poem of the Month unraveled; Reward: Poetic Haircut) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title might be based on The Killing's episode of the same name. *This is one of the cases in which more than one suspect is arrested. *Bendrick's gin is a parody of Hendrick's Gin. *Blabber is a parody of Blogger. *''Pretty Fair'' magazine is a reference to Pretty Simple. *Salvador Bali is a parody of Spanish surrealist Salvador Dalí. *In the "Penthouse" crime scene, a satirical version of The Persistence of Memory appear as a clue, during On Shaky Ground. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Money Mile